


The Queen and Her Lady Knight

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, F/F, Femslash February, Human AU, Object Insertion, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison knocked on the Queen's bedchambers exactly when the bell tower struck one. Her Highness appreciated punctuality, and Allison would always give the Queen whatever she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen and Her Lady Knight

Allison knocked on the Queen's bedchambers exactly when the bell tower struck one. Her Highness appreciated punctuality, and Allison would always give the Queen whatever she wanted. 

The Queen opened the door herself, tugging on her second brown satin glove, "Good afternoon Allison." 

"A good afternoon to you as well, Your Highness," Allison replied as she walked the Queen to the gardens. 

"I see you brought the bow as I requested," she remarked with a satisfied smile. 

"Of course my Queen," Allison answered, fingering her white recurve bow. She didn't know _why_ the Queen had requested it; Allison usually just brought her sword on the garden walks. The royal gardens were enclosed by hedges twice the height of people, and there were many tall trees and bushes inside the garden, rendering her bow almost useless in an attack. It was fairly unlikely someone would get to the gardens with ill intent- Derek had the royal guard stationed outside the palace gates, and the drawbridge was up, leaving aggressors to cross a starving piranha filled mote. The bridge was lowered once a day, for three hours each morning. 

They reached the gardens, and as they walked to Lydia's favorite spot by the pond, Allison noticed it was quiet. She drew her sword instinctively, and her eyes darted around the garden for any sign of struggle or blood. 

The Queen turned at the sound, and her breath caught. She often didn't see her knight ready to kill someone for her, which was lucky for her personal safety; the woman was so far from the quiet beauty she usually held. 

"I asked Peter to have the gardens finished this morning," the Queen remarked, and Allison sheathed her steel. 

Peter had retired from the royal guard after a particularly brutal injury that impeded his gait. He was the castle's steward now, making sure everything ran smoothly. He'd also been trying to convince the Queen to marry for the past four years, it was a tired argument, and each of them tended to bring it up lightheartedly. 

"And did he stare at my Highness's left hand whilst obeying?" Allison joked, sitting down on the grassy spot they always came to, and placed the weapons beside her within easy reach. 

The Queen sat as well, not caring if she stained the tan dress. Her seamstress Erica would complain later, but at least she was only wearing a simple dress- not one of the elaborate ones meant for the public. 

Her face twisted unpleasantly, "Apparently Stilinski's been writing again for my hand, foolish prince. And we're definitely alone, you can drop the 'your highness'." 

The Polish prince had been trying to court her ever since he heard of the engagement between her and Jackson. One that wasn't even real, she might add, but was a cover for both of them. While Lydia marrying her lady knight would create controversy, no one would dare to actually challenge it. Allison's archery skills were known throughout the land, and she had never been bested in competition or battle. Jackson though, foolish boy, had somehow fallen in love with a blacksmith, David or Danny or something. If he were to even try to publicly act upon it there would be challenges and possibly revolts. So Lydia pretended to be betrothed to the British prince, and as a Scottish queen, people expected the couple to have a long engagement. Unfortunately Jackson had been a little too loud with the blacksmith, and now everyone thought he was cheating on her. 

"You have denied him, have you not?" Allison asked, a confused expression crossing her face. 

"Oh I have, _numerous_ times. He feels I deserve better than Jackson," she answered with thin lips. 

Allison nodded very seriously, "Well you do." 

Lydia lightly smacked the knight's shoulder, "Not the point Allison." 

She grinned, "I know. Isn't there a distant princess coming to wed him anyways?"

Lydia clapped her hands together, "She's already on her way, she's the youngest Korean princess- Kira. I've heard she even likes speculative fiction, so I'm sure the two will get along enough." 

"Good. Did you want to learn how to shoot?" Allison asked, the curiosity becoming too much. Lydia never had the garden cleared for her, and she supposed if she were nervous about appearing weak it would make sense... 

Lydia's light laugh tinkered out, "Oh no, I want you to take me with your bow." 

Allison dry swallowed, "Here?" 

Her lips quirked, "Yes. We've never played in the sun, and I do rather like the scenery here." 

"As you wish," Allison answered, unstringing her bow. 

Lydia lay back against the grass, a devilish grin on her face as she lifted her skirt to reveal she wore no drawers. 

Allison let out a strained chuckle, and positioned herself between Lydia's thighs, "You'll be the death of me." 

Lydia's eyes flashed with mirth, "Far better than a warrior's death." 

Allison's fingers began to pet her queen's vulva, "I can't argue with that," she answered, and then lowered her lips to kiss her bellybutton.

Lydia let out a happy sigh as her lover's fingers and tongue moved in earnest. This was the ideal. The sun was caressing her bare skin, Allison was here, and her bow was right next to them- waiting to be used. Lydia felt a quiver of excitement as she looked at the bow's golden tips. Pure gold encased the first and last four inches of Allison's newly legendary bow- the Fair Lady. She had gifted the bow to her two years ago, when she became her personal knight. In exchange, Allison had named the bow after her. They had danced around their attraction for years, and the name had been the first step towards their closer relationship. 

Allison's tongue moved deeper inside her, getting her far beyond damp- the little minx liked to test Lydia's patience. Minutes later when Allison's fingers moved from gently parting her labia to squeezing her inner thigh and rubbing her clitoris, Lydia's patience ran out. A moan tore from her throat, and she squeezed her thumbnails into her palms to keep her hips from bucking. 

"Would you like the bow now?" Allison teased, already picking up the white recurve. Lydia didn't dignify that with an answer, petting Allison's knees instead. Allison set the bow upright and leaning against her shoulder as she knelt and pressed the golden tip to her pussy. 

Lydia moaned at the cold intrusion, and pushed her hips up to get more of the bow. Allison pushed in the entire four inches, waiting for the metal to heat before thrusting with it. 

Lydia was lost, hovering between fantasy, memory, and reality. She could see all the times Allison had won tournaments with this bow, she could see Allison killing an intruder with this bow, Allison polishing the bow after a hunt, Allison on her knees swearing fealty again with this bow, Allison with the bow slung over her back and a white dress, Allison-

Allison sprung her back to reality, a warm hand moving along her thigh as she began to gently thrust the bow in and out of her. The tip was angled up just barely, and it ghosted against Lydia's g-spot in a maddening way. Allison saw Lydia trying to fix the angle, and thrust upwards soundly, causing her queen to shriek. 

Allison grinned, and thrust the bow faster at the new angle, "Trying to get us caught mi'lady?"

Lydia's eyes rolled back, and clutching her knight's knees, she came all over the golden tip. Allison withdrew the bow softly, and kissed the mess off her vulva. After relaxing for a bit, Lydia stood up straightening her dress- Scotland wouldn't run itself. 

"If we had been caught, I would have had to make an honest woman out of you," Lydia remarked, her tone light. 

Allison stood up and grabbed her weapons, "That you would have."


End file.
